watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors theory Wiki talk:Articles
Firestar ~Bronze nomination His article is ready. Main quote, references, you name it. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 00:50, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Looks awesome. Comments before vote? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 09:44, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Could you add some paragraphs into the original series? 01:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Cheetz, are you still working on this? ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:40, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I can take over...[[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 02:59, May 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Go for it Feather. ~Splashpelt14 If you're still working on this Feather, his description needs to be cited, he should have a family section added to his page, and the main quote isn't the exact quote, nor is it the full thing (but I'll take care of that) Also, it only has the first two books in the OS. Is it able to get nominated for silver when it doesn't have a complete history? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 22:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I cleaned up the page a bit. I fixed the quote, added family and some references and a couple other things. The family's not complete though and the description still needs to be cited. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 01:23, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to take over, Paleclaw? Splashy Well I could take over it for bronze, but I only have about half ov the original series on hand, so I can't finish most of the history. I can do the other stuff though and maybe ut just a brief history from what I remember in the books I don't have. I doubt I'd be able to get this up to silver though. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 19:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) It should actually be nominated for Bronze right now, Not silver. I'll help out with expansion at some points if you want me too. Splashy Alright then, sure I'll take over. :) In the original series I can definitely work on Fire and Ice, Rising Storm, and The Darkest Hour, but probably none of the others. I'm going to the library in a few minutes though, so I'll see if I can pick up any other ones. That'd be great if you could help me expand some of it though. ^^ ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 23:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Mkay, I only own Rising Storm, But I'm sure I can take notes off of his article on Warriors Wiki. :3 Splashy Alright, thanks Splashy! ^^ I'll get to working on hiw page now. :) ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 19:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I've figured out that I stink at writing history on main characters. XD I fail. If anyone wants to take over this, go ahead, but if not, I'll just try my best to finish the main series history. After that I should be fine as he's not a main character after that. XD ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 08:05, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Antpelt - Bronze Nomination I think he's good. I did his page up. Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 11:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I think we should wait until his image is approved before we nominate it, but his article is awesome! Cheetah [[User talk:Cheetahstar123|